


This Would Only Happen To Peter Fucking Parker

by yourfriendlyamateurwriter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Flash Thompson Is Just A High School Bully So Chill With The Hate, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Just Like Tony And Pepper, MJ And Peter Are The Heirs To Tony Stark And Pepper Potts, Morgan Stark doesn't exist yet, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, What's Infinity War? Don't Know Her, also very rushed, endgame? never met her, he's also very sad, peter and mj are a power couple, this is a bad fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25958590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourfriendlyamateurwriter/pseuds/yourfriendlyamateurwriter
Summary: Tony Stark and Pepper Potts decide to reveal their heirs. Peter Parker Field Trip AU.
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Pepper Potts, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 330





	1. Meeting Parker Luck Again

**Author's Note:**

> All rights belong to Marvel. None of these characters belong to me.

Today was a horrible day. Firstly, Flash was picking on Peter all day, then Peter’s phone rang in class in front of a substitute who had given him detection now this. Another field trip, his field trips had always been shit. Washington, had to climb up the side of the building to save his friends. Oscorp, got bitten also gave him the best thing in the world but it fucking hurt at the time. A lot. Before that was some overnight trip at a cabin in the woods, there was some storm and they couldn’t go. The one before that was some dinosaur museum, a dinosaur fell on the whole class, the place shut down a week after that. Basically, field trips were shit for Peter Parker. Maybe this would be better. 

“We are going to, drumroll please, STARK INDUSTRIES!” Mr. Harrington announced. Nope. This would be worse. Definitely worse. There was a chorus of students saying “Fuck yeah!” whilst Harrington said, “Please try to control your language.” And Peter just groaned. Did life hate him that much? Why did MJ have to be so good at patching him up after patrol, he would rather die. Parker Luck was a bitch. Harrington put the slips before all the decathlon team.

“Since it’s Friday and we’re going on Tuesday, all slips should be here by Monday. So should the NDAs and waivers. Now that’s it, go ahead and Instachat and Snapbook, my ex-wife was always on those especially Tinder and Bumble. Weird names.”

“Sup’ losers.” MJ kissed Peter’s cheek and sat down next to them.

“Can you believe it? Stark Industries? This has got to be the best thing ever!” Ned lowered his voice. “Except the whole Spider-Man thing.” MJ and Peter looked at each other.

“You’ve been to SI more times then I can count,” MJ said and then went back to her book.

“Yeah dude, you have legit met Mr. Stark and Pep too. This shouldn’t be that amazing for you.”

“Yeah but still! It’s Stark Industries! Not everyone is the personal intern of Tony Stark or Pepper Potts.” Ned looked at MJ for the last part. 

“Well everyone’s just not as cool as I am,” MJ replied. Peter hummed his agreement.

“You mean, no one’s as cool as you,” Peter said.

“Correct answer,” MJ said whilst grinning.

“Still, should be awesome! It’s always really cool, I’ll never get sick of it.” Ned said right before the “first batch of activities are over” bell rang. 

“See ya tomorrow.” He did the special handshake with Ned and kissed MJ on the cheek. 

“Bye dude.”

“See ya in a few hours if you actually bother to show up.”

“One time, MJ. One time.” Peter grabbed his backpack and set off to the nearest alleyway. He did his usual thing which consisted of quickly changing into the suit, helping an old lady who gave him a flower, dahlia to be specific, from her shop which he would give to MJ soon. He also grabbed some chocolates after he stopped an armed robbery. (Who fucking robs a bakery at three pm? Also who decides to shoot a seventeen-year-old, granted he doesn’t know that Spider-Man is seventeen, but still?) Then, there was no criminal activity after that, but he helped a cat that got stuck in a tree, oh and he helped with a small fire. Cigarette got put in the wrong place, a small fire started, but it could have been much bigger if Peter hadn’t gotten there in time. Nothing was destroyed and no one got hurt except a small burn on Peter’s forearm. There were a few more small things to do, but patrol was pretty quiet and he stopped at five. He would go out for the second patrol at ten, maybe eleven. 

When he went back to the apartment, May left behind a note. 

Hi Peter,

I have a double shift tonight. Covering for a friend. Twenty dollars are on the counter, maybe invite Ned or MJ over and order pizza. Or wait. Okay, I just checked with Tony, you could stay over there tonight. Don’t stay up too late, Spider-Manning or on your school projects. Being five weeks ahead is more than enough! I larb you! :)

May.

Peter was so excited! Staying over with Tony and Pep was the best! Also chaotic, but still, very fun. He decided to write a note of his own so May wouldn’t worry.

Hey, May.

I’ll be at Tony’s. I promise not to stay up too late. Maybe just two am, I’m kidding. Oh and there’s a field trip coming up to Stark Industries. Isn’t that fucking amazing? Parker Luck strikes again! Just sign on the sheets below once you’re not tired. And I larb you too! :)

Your favourite nephew, Peter.

PS - Get some sleep immediately. I know double shifts make you look and act like a ghost. And there’s also some chocolate I brought you. You deserve it. :)

Peter grabbed some of his stuff and was about to leave when he realized, Tony didn’t know he was staying the night at SI. And Peter was a bit tired as he hadn’t eaten anything since lunch which was around five hours ago and he had only eaten an apple and drank some water. Curse him for not being hungry earlier. And he really didn’t want to take a half-an-hour trip to SI. So he would just call Tony and have him send Happy over. 

“Pete! What’s up? Are you still coming over? I’m sure Pep and MJ would probably love someone that will distract me from distracting them.”

“Is that Peter? Please, make him come here. I love you Tony, but I need Peter here.” Pepper’s voice yelled out from the background. Then there was some shuffling and MJ began speaking.

“Parker! Fucking finally! Come here right now and make Tony go anywhere else! Preferably into the grave.”

“Tony’s that bad, huh?”

“Yup.”

“I heard that!” Tony’s voice came from the background.

“Don’t care.” Peter chuckled.

“Just get here as fast as humanely possible. Actually, scratch that! As inhumanly as possible.” There was some more shuffling.

“So why’d you call, kid?”

“I just wanted to see if I could stay over tonight, May’s working a double tonight.”

“Uh, yeah, you can. May already called earlier. Didn’t she tell you?”

“Uh, yeah, she did. Just, uh, double-checking.”

“Great, so I’m guessing you’re on your way.”

“Actually, I was gonna ask one more favour.”

“It’s not a favour if I want you to come. What’s the favour?”

“Can you send Happy over? I feel like I’m gonna pass out if I swing for even a second.”

“No problem, kid. Since I want you to come over, it’s not a favour, it’s a… non-favour.”

“Great wording! I can see why you’re a genius.” MJ remarked in the background.

“Bye Tony! See you soon!”

Peter worked on his homework until he felt a vibration in his pocket. It was a text from Tony.

“Hey kid, I’m outside. Happy was unavailable and unavailable means I didn’t ask him plus Pep and your girlfriend wanted me out so I’m here.”

Only Tony would pull a stunt like this. This was probably really good for MJ and Pep tho. Tony was often… distracting, to say in the nicest terms. Tony then texted again.

“Hurry up, kid! I’m not gonna wait out here all day! Actually, I will. I have nothing else to do.”

Peter chuckled. He locked the door and bounced down the stairs hoping Tony’s car was not too flashy. Maybe a Tesla at best. Nope. Nope. Peter saw the car. It was a fucking Lamborghini. Leave it to Tony to be extra. Great. Peter got into the car.

“Really?”

“It’s new.” Tony grinned.

“What’s bugging you? You’d be laughing, normally.”

“One, I would never laugh at that. Two, I hate that you know me so well.” Tony laughed.

“So, what is it?”

“My decathlon team is going on a field trip to SI. I’m just scared if they find out who the heirs are. We worked so hard to keep me and MJ out of the news.”

“It’s MJ and I. And we’re gonna release the news really soon, you’re almost eighteen and you’re also taking MIT classes online. So’s MJ. We’re planning to release the news on Tuesday.”

“What? Tuesday, that’s the day my class is coming.”

“Well, it’s gonna be big. Let’s move on. Let’s talk about who will be hijacking your field trip.” They talked about that for the rest of the thirty minutes. When they finally arrived in the building, it was chaos. 

“Language!”

“Fuck you, Nat.”

“Watch your language, Rogers.”

“I’m going to kill you, Wilson!”

“Better catch me first, Barnes!”

“Shuri, get off of the counter.”

“Never MJ. You will have to drag me by my hair.”

“Don’t test me. I will drag you.”

“ARE THERE MORE POP-TARTS, MID-GUARDIANS!”

“Thor, please talk quieter. I have a headache.”

“I AM SORRY, BANNER! I SHALL SPEAK QUIETER!”

“Hello, Peter. Mr. Stark. Welcome back. Shall I prepare anything?”

“No thanks, Fri.”

“Peter! Finally! Pepper needs you to confirm some details for the conference, she’s in her private office in level ten. I’m coming with you, I can’t stand to be near these idiots for even a second. 

“Rude,” Shuri said.

“Well, I have got to go. My brother’s wedding is next Saturday and we are still planning the wedding. Why she is marrying my brother, I will not understand.” Shuri said.

“Already? We haven’t completed the real lightsaber yet!”

“I know. My brother is rude for making me come home after only five days. I’ll see you at the wedding, white boy. You too, MJ.”

“Bye, Shuri.” Peter and MJ said at the same time. 

“Follow me, loser.” They walked until they were outside the door of Pepper's office before he remembered the flower and chocolates.

“Hey, wait. For you, my lady.”

“A dahlia, I see you have taste. Oh, and chocolates. What did you do?”

“Hey, I did nothing! Seriously. I’m just doing something nice for my girlfriend.”

“Okay, dork.” She kissed him, quickly and then, opened the door to Pep’s office.

“Peter! Okay, so I know you have the field trip that day…” They spoke for at least two hours. Then, Peter went to the private labs with Tony but Tony was soon substituted by MJ. Needless to say, there wasn't much work done. They finished the Spider-Man suit. Barely. They had dinner together. Chaotic as usual. Especially because MJ was staying over, they were getting the talk from everyone. Everyone. Nat, Cap, Tony (That was a nightmare.), Pepper, Rhodey. Bruce stayed out of it, he hadn’t slept for 76 hours so he was too tired to even speak. MJ stopped listening immediately. Peter just zoned out. But when he accidentally zoned in, he died of embarrassment. Legally speaking, he died at least 28 times. Then MJ and Peter did homework together. But they barely finished it. Like usual, if they were alone together, they were able to finish it, but just barely before being distracted completely. MJ went to sleep at eleven and Peter went out to patrol for another two hours. There were five small burglaries (Really, New York? Really?), somehow he hadn’t gotten hurt. (Parker Luck had finally decided Peter had enough bad luck for a day and was deserving of some nice luck.) He also escorted a few women home and stopped a guy who was harassing a woman. (New York was horrible, truly horrible in the crime department.) When he got back, MJ was awake.

“Hey, back so soon?” Peter laughed.

“New York sucks. Queens is better.”

“I mean we all live in New York, just not the city.”

“Stop being smart, my brain is tired.”

“So just come to bed. It’s warm.”

“Tempting. I’ll just work on some homework first, fix it up a bit.”

"Okay, well I'm going to sleep, I'd rather not look like I got beat up in the morning."


	2. It's Up To Parker Luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The field trip is here!

The day of the field trip arrived. Peter was freaking out, today his decathlon team was going to find out he was the heir of Tony Stark. Well, the world found out he was the heir of Tony Stark. 

“Parker, your obvious freaking out is freaking me out. Just relax. You already know everything that’s going to happen. Except when the Avengers are going to attack you.”

“The Avengers are going to attack us?! This is the best day ever!”

“Keep your voice down, Ned?”

“Spreading more lies, Penis? Oh, are you scared that we will find out the truth? Well, I already know it, but this will prove it!”

“Don’t listen to Flash, he’s just jealous of you.” MJ kissed Peter.

“No PDA!” Mr. Harrington shouted. Peter turned red. MJ just went back to her book. MJ looked cool, her red ears said otherwise. 

Peter hadn’t slept last night at all, there was a huge robbery with some high tech weapons and it took forever. He was also reviewing some of the stuff that was going to be said so Peter didn’t have a heart attack. Peter was sure that the heart attack was inevitable. Whether it’s today, or the bus ride home, or the day after. So Peter took the twenty-five minutes that he was going to get. Luckily for him, he was able to sleep. Unfortunately, it felt like a minute. 

“We’re here! Single file! Slowly, don’t rush in!” Mr. Harrington said.

“Quicker! Don’t be so slow!” He added ten seconds later. He left to get the badges and find the tour guide.

“Ha, Penis! You’re gonna be exposed!” Flash added just before Harrington came back with Lydia, one of the interns.

“Okay so Rose, one of the actual tour guides is sick today so I’m covering for her. I’m only just an intern here so please go easy on me! Please put your phones away on this tour and you all signed an NDA so everything on this tour is top secret! Okay, any questions?’

“How old do you have to be to be an intern? Do you know any of our classmates? Can I apply as an intern?” Flash said in ten seconds. He was bursting.

“Okay, you have to be eighteen. We only have a few exceptions. Yes, I know Peter, Ned and MJ. And unless you are personally approved by Tony Stark if you are under eighteen than no. But you might be able to in a year or two when your eighteen. Anymore?” Lydia answered more questions, most of them were about how she knew Peter, Ned and MJ. 

“Okay if you actually want to see everything, we have to leave now. Grab your badges and let’s go!” Everyone grabbed them except Peter and MJ. They just got their badges from their backpacks. 

“Level: Lower Intern. Also known as Level Three. Access: Granted.” FRIDAY said.

“What are the different levels?” Betty asked.

“The levels are Guest, Janitor, Lower Intern, Higher Intern, Worker, Scientist, Avengers, Trusted, Immediate, Owner. In that order. Come on, Hurry up!”

“Level: Owner. Also known as Level Ten. Access: Granted.” Everyone stared at Peter.

“Level: Owner. Also known as Level Ten. Access: Granted.” Then, their heads turned to MJ.

“Hurry along! We need to get going! The conference starts soon!”

“What conference?” Abe asked.

“It’s important! The reason you’re here! Pepper Potts and Tony Stark are announcing their heirs! Into the elevator, hurry up! First stop, lower intern floors. It is a dumb chaotic place. Thankfully you all signed waivers so come on!” There was some shuffling on the elevator and suddenly a certain archer dropped in front of Peter.

“Parker!” He took out a water gun and shot Peter in the face and then shot MJ in the face.

“Barton!”

“Yes! We have a contest! I splashed you in front of your class, fifty points. I splashed MJ and I’m not dead, two hundred points. Two hundred and fifty points!”

“Clint, you will be dead in thirty seconds. Twenty-nine. Twenty-eight.”

“Peter, your girlfriend is scary! Goodbye!” Clint ran away.

“You’re gorgeous when you’re mean,” Peter said to try and help Clint. MJ was not having it and stomped after him.

“I know.”

“Lydia, can I go after MJ to make sure she doesn’t kill one of the Avengers?”

“Yup, go ahead Peter.” As he left, he heard some of the team whispering mainly Abe and Betty. Ned just looked shocked.

When he caught up to her, she didn’t even notice him until he spoke.

“MJ, my everything, the light of my life, please do not get arrested the day we’re announced as heirs to the most famous man and the most powerful women in the world.”

“Who says I’ll get caught?”

“Please. For me.”

“Fine! Only because you look like a puppy who got kicked.”

“Wanna go train with Nat? I really don’t want to go back to Flash.”

“You wanna leave Ned with Flash?”

“He can handle it. He’s probably already passed out in the corner of the intern lab.”

“Probably. Come on, I want to go see Nat.”

“Remember how nervous you were.”

“You better forget that or I’ll make you forget it.” Peter chuckled.

When they arrived, Nat had just punched through a punching bag.

"Stevie has done it five times, can you Nat?" Bucky said.

"Damn, Bucky! You better shut up before Nat puts a hole through you." Peter said.

"Here to talk, Queens or are you going to do something?" Steve said.

"Wanna go, Brooklyn? I mean, I've heard that you never backed down from a fight, back when you weren't a senior citizen."

"Spidey, respect your elders," Bucky said. Then, MJ and Bucky high-fived.

"MJ, wanna spar?"

"Sure Nat, don't go easy on me though." After a long hour of sparing where Peter would argue that it ended in a tie. It did not. They watched a movie and had ditched the team entirely. They went back and Peter decides to have round two with Steve who never got tired for some reason. It was a horrible idea.

"Damn, Parker!" Lydia said. 

"Already, fighting with Captain America. We get it, you're annoying, but how did you annoy Captain America into fighting you." Lydia said.

"Haha," Peter said in a dry tone.

"Just coming to fetch you, change and then come with us. I'm giving you five minutes." Twenty minutes later and the class was sitting down behind a bunch of reporters. Rhodey tapped Peter on the shoulder and whispered.

"Come on, bring MJ. You're going up on stage in T-Minus ten minutes." It was a rush, Peter's heart had skipped so many beats that Peter wasn't sure how he was still alive. His chest felt like at least a million butterflies called it home. Needless to say, Peter was nervous. Very nervous.

"Dork. Stop being so nervous. Just stand there and look pretty. Make sure you smile."

"Haha," Peter said dryly.

"You guys are going out in a few minutes."

"Dork. Dork. Listen to me."

"Do you want to go listen to Pepper and watch Tony stand there awkwardly?" Peter chuckled.

"Okay. And, MJ, I'm glad you're here with me."

"I sorta have to be here since I'm Pepper's heir so I'm not here for you. But, thanks." Peter kissed MJ. They went into a dark corner and peeked from behind the curtain.

"So as you know. We need heirs and we picked them about a year ago. They only found out a month ago. Today, we will be announcing it. These two are genius'. They are taking MIT classes online while they are in high school. These two are the best people we could ever pick. My heir is Michelle 'MJ' Jones." The decathlon team looked like Pepper just announced that she was actually Captain America. Flash looked like he was going to spontaneously combust.

Rhodey snuck behind them and hurried MJ to the stage. While the audience clapped, Rhodey dragged Peter by the arm and put him right behind the curtain. The curtain must have been super thick because the voices were muffled. 

"Now presenting Tony Stark's heir, Peter Benjamin Parker."

Rhodey practically pushed Peter onto the stage. This was much more terrifying than he thought it would be. Now just ten more minutes of smiling. 

“Okay, time for the questions.”

What the fuck? Where is the whole speech of why they are qualified? Did it happen? 

MJ looked equally confused. She had her confused poker face on, it looked neutral. Bt her eyes were a bit squinted, barely. And she was biting her lip like she did when she was in thought. Both of those two together meant confusion. 

“Why did you pick these two?”

“They are practically family and are practically copies of ourselves. It will still be like we are still the CEOs. The only thing that will change is the appearance of us, we will look younger though.”

“Speak for yourself Pep, I however look like I’m twenty,” Tony said, everyone laughed.

“Oh babe, I didn’t want to be blunt, but if anyone looks twenty, it’s me,” Pepper responded. People laughed.

“MJ, are we sure we want to work under these two. We could go to Hammer Industries.” Peter said.

“Don’t you dare!” Tony said. People started laughing. The questions continued and Peter and MJ even answered some.

By the end of the QNA, Peter had relaxed a bit. He felt like he might have a panic attack, not a heart attack. It was great! MJ was still nervous as she was when they started. 

“Okay, so they should leave now. We will still be talking, we have a few more announcements about the company.” They went to the back and came out through a side exit. Mr. Harrington looked shocked and Lydia looked bored. 

“Now we will be having a competition. You guys know the basics from earlier. You built small robots, now build an actual robot.” They went to one of the chaotic labs.

“Okay, random children. Madam and Mister Heirs,” He bowed down to MJ and Peter. “My name is Alex, my pronouns are they/them. Go on, do whatever you want. This lab has been blown up, burned to the ground,” Alex pointed to a space in the middle of the lab. “There used to be a wall there. Go crazy, motherfuckers.” There was a chorus of screams and then, utter chaos. Ned, MJ and Peter teamed up and worked for two hours straight. They won the competition, obviously. Peter was dreading the inevitable conversation. He just hoped the inevitable heart attack would come sooner. Of course, Tony didn’t help the situation at all. Instead, he walked into the lab and made the hyper children even more hyper.

“Sup’ motherfuckers, kid, scary lady.”

“Tony! You cannot say that near the children!” MJ scolded him. 

“Yeah, yeah MJ.”

“Is the conference over?” Peter asked.

“Nah. I just left Pep to do her thing.” 

“No! You need to stay with Pepper as the face-“ MJ was cut off by Tony.

"Any questions?" Tony asked and the room became chaos once again. One question stood out. It was louder than the others, but it sounded like a secret.

"Why did you pick Peter?"

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I mean, I'm smarter than him. Obviously."

"Insult my heir again and you will never be an employee of SI, Eugene Thompson. You have put in an application twenty times. Which is fifteen more than allowed. So I know your name from that and the fact that you have bullied my heir. You are a smart man, not smarter than Peter, but still a smart man. When you are older and not a jealous young boy." Clearly Flash did not hear the aggressive remark as he was beyond ecstatic. Also too excited to speak, apparently. 

“I'm done with questions. Hey Mr. Harry, can you let MJ and Pete stay?”

“I- Actually. Uh. Of course, Mr. Stark. It’s actually Harring-“ Mr. Harrington said before he was cut off.

“Great, Harry. Pete, MJ, come on. Wanna watch Star Wars?”

“Tony, I have never been happier that I will be the heir to SI.”

“One of them, dork.” 

“At least, that means you’ll never get rid of me,” Peter said.

“And you can’t get rid of me.”

“Not that I would want to.” MJ and Peter kissed.

“Okay lovebirds. Do you actually want to watch Star Wars now? Or will I just have to stand here awkwardly?”

“Just stand there awkwardly.” MJ pulled Peter and kissed him.

“I’ll be in the lounge. Upstairs. Alone. In a much less awkward place. Goodbye.” Tony walked very fast. 

“Hey, MJ. I love you.” 

“I love you, too. Dork.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very rushed. It's bad, I know. Sorry about the late update, I just didn't have the will to write for a while. (It was because of One Day At A Time, the show was super good at dealing with sensitive topics, highly recommended.)

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: basicbiseuxalbitch


End file.
